


Bees Sting

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Negan is infatuated with his newest wife. But she comes with a dark past that still haunts her. Can Negan help her overcome her ghosts?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note ~ This fic contains self harming. If this is a trigger for you, please do not read! This is something I have experienced, and writing about it has helped me immensely. 
> 
> Please take care of yourself!

As I stepped into the wives quarters, I glanced quickly around. Taking them all in, each one beautiful in their own way. But I held no true attachment to any of them. It was a business arrangement of sorts. 

Except it was already something different with Bee, my newest wife. She came to the Sanctuary, all by herself, not belonging to any group. She was discovered sneaking into one of our outposts, stealing supplies. It took months for her to be caught, sneaky little bugger, it took having a man always on lookout, 24/7.

She wasn't conventionally beautiful, but stunning in her own way. Long black hair, grey eyes that never directly looked at you. She never spoke much, but when she did it was some fucking sarcastic comment that coming from anyone else would make Lucille twitchy.

I can't fucking say that her body is what attracted me to her either, as she wore such baggy clothing that she could have been a fucking man for all anyone knew. There was something different about her. The way she walked, the way she held herself. Like everyone else in the fucking apocalyptic wasteland, I'm sure she had her share of trauma, but she persevered. 

I was attracted to her, like no one else before her. I was fucking fascinated with her, by her, everything about her. I was sure she would say no when I gave her the choice, work for points or become my wife. You could have fucking knocked me over with a feather when she said yes.

She didn't fit in with the others, not at all. She stayed in her room at all times. I know the other wives weren't fucking welcoming either, I’m guessing it had to do with the fact I treated her differently. 

I hadn't pushed any interaction with her yet, didn't want to fucking spook her. But I decided tonight was the night. I needed to know more about her. 

As I dodged the other wives, I made my way to her bedroom. Knocking softly I waited for her to answer. Knocking again, I thought I heard something, a whimper? I turned the knob and it surprisingly turned. Pushing the door open, I stuck my head in the small opening. I heard her again, a small cry, coming from her private bathroom. 

Stepping into her room, I made my way to the bathroom. The door being slightly ajar, I leaned into it, speaking softly so as to not startle her. “Doll? Sweetheart, everything okay?” 

I heard a shuffle and then a whisper, “uhh…sniff…yes…I’m fine.”

I wasn't going to continue to talk through a crack in the door so I took the chance, pushing the door open gently. 

She was sitting by the toilet, her knees brought up to her chin. Her face was streaked with tears as were her bare legs. She was clutching her legs with one hand, the other running through her hair. 

I moved a bit closer, “Can I sit down?”

“I…guess.” She wouldn't look up at me, moving her face in between her knees.

Sitting on the toilet, I wanted to touch her, but decided not to. “Can you tell me what's wrong?” I wondered if she was second guessing the whole wife thing.

“I'd rather not.”

Sighing, I threw caution to the fucking wind and gently placed my hand on her back, making her jump. I pulled back. 

“Sorry, doll, didn't mean to fucking freak you out.”

“It's okay, it's just…it's been a long time since I've been touched like that.” 

“Can you look at me, please?”

She lifted her head slowly, her eyes slowly opening up. I noticed that they weren't grey, but more of a violet bluish color, fucking amazing. 

“So, care to tell me why those beautiful eyes are so fucking sad?” Was that a smile I saw?

“It's stupid, Negan. You wouldn't understand.” She looked down, starting to fidget with her hands.

“Give me a chance. Believe it or not, I'm a fucking good listener and problem solver.”

She was silent, playing with her fingers, a soft sniffle or two was all that could be heard. 

“They took my bee.” Her whisper so low I couldn't quite make it out.

“Pardon me, darling?” I was fucking confused. Bee? As in her name? Her?

“My stuffed bee, they…sniff…took it.” She began, scratching, picking, at her arms. 

“Who's they, doll?” 

“Your other wives…” her fingers were rapidly flying over her skin, streaks of blood starting to appear.

Reaching over, I grabbed her hands, she tried to pull them back, whimpering.

“Please!”

Holding both of her hands in one of mine, I grabbed a towel that was hanging above me. I had to let go of her to wet the towel and she promptly began her actions once again, but this time she also started hitting herself.

“Doll, why do you do this to yourself? I don't understand?” I crouched down in front of her, taking her arms again to wrap them in the wet towel. She let me, looking up at me with a fucking sad, lost, look.

“I sometimes can't help it, when it gets to be too much, the pain, the sadness, the thoughts. They're always there, in my head, but most days I can block them out. When I can't… I…it just helps.” 

She let me hold her arms, the towel still around them. I took another chance, reaching out and sliding my arms around her, pulling her encouragingly towards my lap. She crawled willingly, settling into me.

The tears were flowing even faster, I could feel them landing on my hands. I brought one hand around to rub her back, she shivered, but soon relaxed under my touch. 

“I was certified crazy before the end, you know. On a cocktail of different meds. Not sure they ever truly helped. But my mother insisted. Bet you didn't dream of having a fucking crazy for a wife!” She snickered, a sad sound.

“Darling, we're all a bit crazy, some more than others. But most don't even know it. And those that are aware, well they fucking won't admit that shit. Which makes you way ahead of most of us.” 

She looked up at me again, “do you really feel that way? Do you what it's like, being with someone like me?” 

The way she looked at me, it was a cross between cynicism and what was most certainly, hope. 

“Can't say that I have ever been with someone so open about their issues. But fuck, you make it sound like it's a challenge. And if there's one thing I fucking love, it's a challenge!” 

Feeling fucking brave, I tipped my face down, lightly kissing her head. “Now, about this bee?”

Exhaling, she tilted her head enough to look into my eyes. “Promise you won't laugh?”

“Whatever it is, it made you cry. I won't laugh baby, I promise.”

She started to pinch at her skin, quickly realizing it, moving her hand onto my, drawing shapes on my palm. It fucking tickled like hell, but I'd be damned if I stopped her. 

“When I was small, my mother nicknamed me Bee. It's not short for my real name, sounds kinda odd, but as my mom put it, 'you were always flitting around, hopping from place to place, never sitting still.’ And it stuck. She gave me this little stuff bee when I had my first 'break’ She said as long as I had her, my bee, I would be okay. It makes me think of my mom.”

I realized she had begun playing with my scarf, just rubbing her fingers up and down, twirling it. I carefully took off, placing it in her lap. 

“Can I carry you out to your bed? I think we'd be a fucking bit more comfortable, don't you think?”

She didn't say a word, just stood up, waiting for me. 

“I can walk, Negan.” The tears had stopped and I could really fucking see just how beautiful her eyes were. 

I reached down, hoisting her up and over my shoulder, causing a beautiful giggle from her.

“Maybe I want to carry you, cause then I can fucking do this.” I slapped her ass, rubbing it after.

“Negan!” Another giggle.

Placing her down onto her bed, I saw a smile before she dipped her head down. She still was holding on tight to my scarf. I crouched down beside the bed, my forearms resting on the edge. 

“I will be right back, okay? I'm going to get us something to eat, so I won't be long. Hold onto my scarf for me, doll.”

“Okay, I'll be here.” 

Standing up and walking towards the door I stopped, turning around to glance over my shoulder at her. She was still sitting where I had place her, her legs drawn up close to her body, holding tightly to my scarf. Her hair had fallen around her face, but even so, she was breathtaking. 

I turned back, opening the door and stepping out into the hall. I had a mission and I was fucking pissed.


	2. Let it Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan returns something special to Bee

As her bedroom door closed behind me, I leaned back against it. I needed to breathe, I needed to fucking count to ten. Because if I didn't, I would probably most likely do something I know I would fucking regret. 

I strode down to the sitting area hoping that they would all be there, sure enough they were. Sitting on their lazy asses, not a fucking care in the world. I fucking spoil them. And while I, at one time thought it was a good idea, I was definitely rethinking it.

“Ladies, we need to talk.” I walked over to the bar, looking back at them. “No one going to make me my drink? Getting to fucking big for your britches, eh?” 

“Well, Negan, are you sure you want one of us? Not your little new toy?” Sherry spoke as she made her way towards me. 

“Sherry, you do not want to fucking cross me right now.” After pouring my drink I made my way to sit down. 

“Okay, we can make this easy or you can make it fucking hard. Which is it goin’ be?” 

Sherry sat down, turning to face me, her hand quickly finding it's way to my thigh. “Whatever are you talking about Negan?” 

I fucking laughed, “do not play fucking innocent with me girl, you all,” I swung my arm around, “know why I'm pissed. Now where the fuckity fuck is it?!”

“I have no idea what…”

“DO NOT START!!! WHERE IS IT!” I was beyond any form of patience. Standing up, I grabbed Sherry by the upper arm, pulling her up to standing. “Go get it for me, or I will have Dwight and Fat Joseph search each and every one of your rooms. Do I make myself fucking clear?!”

With a shocked look on her face, Sherry stormed off down the hallway towards her room. The others just looking down, anywhere but at me. 

“Let's get something fucking straight. I do not condone fucking fighting between you girls. If it keeps up, if Bee is not treated with the fucking respect she deserves, we will be having a meeting to decide what happens next. And I can fucking promise, no one will be happy with the results. Got it?”

Just then, Sherry reappeared with a tiny plush bee. Storming over to me, she shoved it at me, almost dropping it. “Here.”

I put the threadbare bee in my pocket, my eyes never leaving Sherry. “We will talk about this some more. Your behavior will not be tolerated.” I grabbed her chin, forcing her to face me. “This will not go unpunished.” I started back down the hall to her room, turning to look at all of my wives. “Stay away from Bee, understand?”

I didn't wait to see their response, I wanted to get back to her. When I reached her door, I slowly pushed it open, hoping not to startle her. 

She was lying on her side, her knees drawn up to her stomach. At first glance, she looked pained, scared even. But I then noticed her still holding onto my scarf, she had it by her face, her fingers still playing with it. 

I felt like a fucking creeper, but I just was so fascinated by her behavior, by her, I couldn't take my eyes away, I just wanted to watch, to stare. Yeah, she was like nobody I'd ever known. And I'd be fucking lying if I said I was fucking a-ok with it. I was nervous, she made me nervous. What if I did, or said something that upset her? What if I made her want to hurt herself? Fuck.

She looked up, noticing me, and smiled, she fucking smiled. 

Stepping in and closing the door behind me, I made my way over to her 

“Hey, doll, feeling a bit better?” I sat on the edge of her bed.

“A bit, yes.” Her big doe eyes looking at me, then quickly darting back to my scarf. 

I pulled her little bee out of my pocket, placing it gently on her leg. I held my breath, not knowing exactly how she might react. 

She sniffed a little, letting go of my scarf. She went to sit up, grabbing the bee at the same time. “My bee.” She stated, in a voice that wasn't at all expected, it was almost a statement. No excitement in it at all. 

As she sat up, she swung her legs off the bed. I watched her every move, trying to take it in, take her in. She truly fucking stumped me. I thought she would be thrilled. The loss of her bee caused her so much distress, I was led to believe that the return of it would do the opposite. 

Suddenly, she was beside me, her arms thrown around my stomach, her head on my chest. I could barely hear her as she spoke. “Thank you, thank you Negan, so very very much. My bee.” She held that little fucker so tightly in her hand, never letting go. 

I began rubbing her back, hoping that once again she would be okay with it. And she was. We sat like that for a few minutes, her arms so tight, snug, around me, her sweet smell wafting up to my nose. 

“Sweetheart?” 

“Yes?”

“Can you look at me?”

She slowly lifted her head away from my chest, looking up at me through her long lashes, her eyes a bit watery from the tears.

“Would you come to my room this evening? Just to have a bite to eat, and talk. What do you think? We won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable.”

She thought for a moment, I could swear I fucking heard the cogs turning. “Well, you do owe me a meal.”

I smiled as I saw her face. She was fucking teasing me. “That, I did doll. But I thought your bee was more fucking important. But I do, in fact, owe you a meal. So, come with me?”

“Yes, and thank you again.” She leaned up, kissing my cheek, her lips barely touching, but I could feel the softness. Pulling her arms back, placing one hand in her lap, the other coming up to my face, lightly stroking my cheek. 

“I like your scruff, it feels nice.” She was looking at me, right into my eyes. “Don't shave.” She pulled her hand away, playing with her bee. Her behavior was very different from anyone I had ever encountered. Her voice not always showing emotion. It was kind of disconcerting. 

“You're the only one of my wives that likes it doll, so, would you think it's fair to the others if I keep it for just one? I mean, not that I fucking listen to them anyway.”

She stopped playing with her bee, placing it down her top, I'm assuming in her bra. Okay. 

She stood up, walking over in front of me. Straddling my legs, she lowered herself onto my lap. She placed her hands on either side of my face, running her thumbs up and down my cheeks. Bringing her face close, she leaned in, her lips almost slamming into mine. Her tongue darted out, slipping into my slightly open mouth, swirling around. She began making little sounds, and with each one, she would grind into my now fucking hard dick. 

Just as sudden as it started, she pulled away, a sassy as fuck smirk on her face. She stood up, still standing over me.

“Dinner?”

I was almost speechless, “uh, yea, dinner. You ready?” 

“I'm always ready, Negan.” She winked walking back into her bathroom. “Just give me a second, I gotta go pee.” She winked as she closed the door.

What the??? She was a fucking mystery that's for sure. One minute she's a sweet innocent, I'm questioning if she's a fucking virgin. Next, she's tongue fucking me. 

Not that I'm fucking complaining. 

As I waited for her I took a glance around her room. I couldn't see anything that she might have brought with her, looked like just items that were already here. Looking on the dresser, I noticed a backpack. I stood walking over to it, not hearing Bee come out of the bathroom. 

“Mine!” She grabbed the bag, pulling it tightly to her chest. 

“I'm sorry sweetheart, I wasn't going to look in it.” I fucked up, she would probably never trust me now. 

I turned to watch her sit down on her bed. Stepping closer, I knelt down in front of her. She didn't acknowledge me, just sat there, clutching her backpack, looking fucking scared. Of me.

“I am so sorry doll. I know you don't believe me, you have every right to not. But I hope you can see it in you to forgive me. I just want to get to know you. Please come with me.” 

Taking yet another chance, I reached out to touch her arm. She didn't flinch, just looked up at me, a tear running down her cheek. I lifted my hand up to gently wipe it away. She grabbed my hand, startling me. 

She brought my hand to her lips, kissing it. “I'm sorry Negan.” 

“No need for you to apologize, this was all me, sweetheart.” When she let go of my hand, I cupped her chin. “Come with me?”

A small smile appeared on her, “I am hungry.” 

“Great, let's get going then!” I got up, starting for the door when I realized she wasn't following. I turned to see her placing her backpack on her pillow. She then began wrapping her bee in my scarf, drawing them close to her chest. 

As she walked over to me, I offered her my hand, figuring she would just ignore it. To my surprise, her hand instantly darted out to find mine, her tiny fingers quickly intertwining with my much larger ones. 

As we started walking out I thought about this, about us. What was I getting into? How exactly would it work out? I'm a mean motherfucker, no one has ever accused me of be caring, of being sensitive. But Bee brought a part of me out that had long been hidden, maybe a part that had never even seen the fucking light of day. 

I could sense that this was going to be one hell of a trip with her. And I was in for the long haul.


	3. Honey Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee's quirkiness shines through, making Negan love her more.

As we walked down the hall to my room, her tiny fingers never leaving mine, I chanced a quick glance at her. Her head was down, not even fucking looking where she was walking, just taking the chance that I wouldn't let her walk into anything. 

“Bee, are you fine with this? You're awfully fucking quiet, and with your head down like that you kinda look like you're being led to a fucking firing squad. I can take you back to your room doll, is that what you want?” I was willing her to say no, that she was fucking fine coming to my room.

Suddenly, she let go of my hand, running like a little rabbit down the hall, stopping right in front of my fucking door. She leaned back against it, placing my scarf around her neck, then gently dropping the toy bee down her top again. Looking directly at me, she smirked. “It's what I want, Negan.” Winking, she started twirling the ends of my scarf, humming, then singing. 

The minute you walked in the joint   
I could see you were a man of distinction   
A real big spender   
Good lookin' so refined   
Say, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind? 

 

As she was singing, she did something I was not at all fucking expecting from this sweet doll, she began rubbing her hot little ass up and down my door, making Negan Jr stand at fucking attention, quick. 

As I reached her at the door, watching her lick her lips, now gyrating her hips, I was thinking I totally misread her, maybe she is my type. Not such a sweet little innocent after all. 

“Well, well, baby, what are you fucking doing?” I placed my hands on the door on either side of her, essentially trapping her. 

She let go of my scarf, placing her hands on my chest, walking her fingers downward. “I'm just havin’ a little bit of fun, Negan. You like to have fun, dontcha?” She then gave me a little wink, turning around to face the door. “Key?” She placed her hand on the doorknob.

Grabbing my keys, I leaned around her, unlocking the door. Placing my hands on her hips, I gently guided her into the room. “Welcome to my room, sweetheart. Make yourself at home!” 

She started slowly strolling around the room, taking in her surroundings. She stopped by the bed, falling backwards onto it. Leaning back on her hands, she rubbed her hands over my pillows. “So soft, and clean. And nice, real nice.” 

I sat down beside her, turning just enough to see her face. “You're more than fucking welcome to check it out tonight sweetheart.” I placed my hand on hers.

Fucking startling me, she jumped up, running over to one of my couches, dropping onto it. “I'm hungry, where's the food?” Her eyes were darting all around, as if looking for the desired food. 

I stood up, shaking my head. Her behavior was definitely a puzzle I might never be able to solve. But I was fucking too far gone, too into her, to ever pull back. And I would die trying to fit her pieces together. 

“Okay, doll, let me send a message downstairs. What would you like? The fucking skies the limit!” I grabbed my radio off the table, signaling to Simon.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Can you get a kitchen worker to bring some fucking good up here? Hold on.” I let go of the talk button.

“What’ll be doll face?”

“I do like soup, but not tomatoes. I love oatmeal, but I can't eat it cold. Maybe a sandwich, yeah, a sandwich. No, no, wait!”

Shit, she was making my fucking head spin. “How about you let me choose, I bet you'll fucking like it!” Fucking fingers crossed she'd agree to it.

“Okay! But a warning” she stood up, heading towards the bathroom, “some foods don't sit well with me.” She started laughing, walking through the bathroom door, then a loud slam, leaving me to wonder what the fuck she meant.

I heard her in there, singing away to herself, I was trying to fucking catch the words she was singing but couldn't quite make them out. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knocking at the door.

Stepping over, I opened it to find Simon carrying a large tray of food. 

“Thought I'd bring it myself.” I gestured for him to enter.

“You sure you just wasn't being fucking nosey, Simon? Cause that's my fucking guess.”

“Nah, just bored.” I could tell he was fucking lying.

He put the tray down, not making any movement towards the door.

“Unless you're planning on fucking feeding me, you can leave.” I shook my head.

“Heh, no. But I was kinda wondering why all the special foods? You don't usually give a fuck what your wives eat. Someone pregnant?” He whispered the last part, like it was some fucking secret.

“Jesus-fucking-Christ Simon! Shit no!”

Just then, the bathroom door flew open, and out stepped doll. In nothing but her bra and panties. My first instinct was to fucking run over and cover her up. But I couldn't move, my feet stuck, my mouth open wide. 

“Oh, I didn't know we would have company! Hey!” She strode over to where we were standing, acting like walking around in her fucking underwear in front of strangers was A-OK. 

“Are you a friend of Negan’s? I'm Bee, Negan’s Number 6 or 7.” She held her hand out to a slack jawed Simon, who hesitantly took it in his own, glancing over at me.

“Uh, yeah, sort of, I actually work for him. We met before.” I glanced over at Simon, the shithead’s eyes taking her all in. “Yeah, I'm the one that found you.” He was still holding onto her hand, a fucking stupid ass smile on his fucking face. 

I moved to stand in between them, forcing Simon to let go of her hand. “You need to get the fuck out of here. And we need to eat, doll face, food’s getting cold.” 

As I herded Simon out the fucking door, Bee strolled casually over to the table between my sofas, eyeing the food. 

“Like what you're seeing, sweetheart? I ordered up every rare item we've got right now. Some fresh grapes, apples. There's some kind of pizza.” I looked over it, what the fuck did they top it with?! “There's some kind of cereal, you said you like oatmeal, so maybe you'll like that…” I started to point out the sandwiches when she grabbed something, jumping up and squealing, running over to me, shoving whatever foodstuffs she had in her hands into her mouth, then proceeded to jump up, wrapping her arms around my neck. 

“Der so so goo!!! My favssss!!!” I couldn't understand what she was fucking saying, her mouth full to the hilt with whatever the fuck she grabbed. I reached down under her ass, pulling her up into my arms.

“So, doll, what is it that's got you so excited as fuck?” 

She took a big swallow, then proceeded to kiss me, all over my face, my ears, my neck. 

Pulling back, looking into my eyes, I realized she had the most glorious shade of y/e/c eyes. And her lips, such a fucking sexy shade of pink, and so full, plump. Fuck! I wasn't even sure anymore what her behavior conveyed. 

To me, everything she did was sexual. From grinding her crotch on my dick, to rubbing her hot ass up and down my door. Singing a song with sexual fucking lyrics. Her winks, her fucking attire, or lack thereof. She was truly a goddamn mystery.

“Olives, Negan! Fucking olives!!! I love them!!!” 

Olives, fucking olives. “Olives, huh. Well, I tell you what. I'll call down to the kitchen and see if there is any more, sound like a plan, sweetheart?” 

Still clinging to my body like one of those fucking spider monkeys she screamed, freaking scaring the shit out of me. “OH MY GOD, YES!!!!” And then the onslaught of kisses started again, not that I am fucking complaining.

“Now doll, you keep kissing me like that, well, I might be getting the wrong impression of what you might want.” I closed my eyes, trying to fucking will away my ever growing boner. Cause I didn't have a fucking clue if she was up to helping resolve it. 

Leaning back again, she released one hand from the vise grip she had on my neck. She then began caressing my face, he fingers softly stroking. A sweet soft whisper coming from her, humming that same song she had been singing outside my room. 

Closing my eyes tightly, I could not stop the fucking moans from escaping. 

I could feel her face move closer “Do you like this, Negan? Are you enjoying yourself?” Her voice, a quiet sigh, but reverberated straight to my steely hard dick.

“What do you think doll?” I thrusted my groin upward, right into her ass. I leant into her ear, “feel that baby girl?”

She giggled. “I sure do!” She then proceeded to pull back her arms, placing them both, palms flat, against my chest, all while simultaneously unwinding her legs from around my waist. One push and she was on the floor headed, her sweet sexy fucking ass sashaying back over to sofa. And her fucking beloved olives. 

And here I stand, fucking slack jawed and so shittin’ hard I might burst. Fuck girl, what are you doing to me?!

She had a handful of olives, her tiny feet drawn up under her ass, just popping those little fuckers into her mouth in such a sexual way, making me groan. 

I slowly moved over to sit across from her, taking all of her in. She was so happy, so content. Funny, how just those little olives could make her so ecstatic. 

“I'm glad you're fucking enjoying those doll. Can I ask you something?” 

“Uh, sure!” She smiled over at me, her cheeks round as a fucking chipmunk.

“What's up with the no clothes? I mean, I do love the sight someone as gorgeous as you doll face, should never hide away.” I was hoping I didn't say something that would upset her in any way.

Putting her palm under chin, she spit a few pits into her hand, placing them down on a napkin. “Well, I'm a messy eater, Negan, I'm always spilling shit, especially down my shirt.” She popped a couple fingers down into her bra, pulling out a couple of olives like some strange as shit magic trick. Giggling, she threw them into her mouth, the biggest smile on her face. 

“See?! I'm such a klutz, a really messy klutz!” She leaned forward, checking out the table of food, still snickering. In her current position,bent over, she was giving me a fucking panoramic view of her tits, causing me to resituate myself, an almost silent grunt slipping out.

“You okay, Negan?” She glanced up at me from under her eyelashes, a pickle sticking out of her mouth, like my fucking dick could be. 

I sucked a big breath in, trying to fucking calm myself. “Yeah, I'm okay sweetheart, just a bit exhausted.”

She stood up, sidestepping the table, coming over to stand in front of me. Her hand darting out to pet my head. “I'm sorry Negan, I know, I'm a handful at times. It's why nobody wants me.”

She brought her hand back, turning to walk away. I grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back gently. 

“Doll, it's not you, it's just the world, everything makes me tired, I'm an old fucker you know.” I snickered. My hands taking ahold of her face, making sure she was making eye contact with me. “I want you baby girl. And there is nothing I like more than a handful!” I wiggled my eyebrows at her, a small grin appearing on her face.

“Why don't you sit that pretty ass down on my lap. I promise,” I lifted my arms up above my head. “I'll be a fucking gentleman, hands to myself.” I smirked, gesturing her to sit.

As she lowered herself down onto my lap, she placed one arm around my back, lightly rubbing. “I really like you Negan, you get me. Most people don't. Most people are kinda mean to me. But it's okay, I'm kind of a freak.” She leaned into me more, her nose burrowing into my neck. 

Something cracked in my heart. Why the fuckity fuck would anyone be mean this sweet girl? Jesus fuck, humanity is not so fucking humane. 

“Well sweetheart, I'm glad you like me, cause I fucking like you too. A lot. And I'm kind of a freak too, in case you hadn't noticed.” I kissed the top of her head, noticing the pleasurable scent of her shampoo. “So, doll face, are you going to,” I cleared my throat, just a bit fucking nervous “stay the night here?”

She shifted a bit in my lap, pulling away to look up at me. “Sure! Kinda like a slumber party!” She was now bouncing up and down, on my very uncomfortable, and growing, bulge. 

I was forced to change positions a bit. “Yeah, Bee, kind of like that. But more of an adult slumber party if you will.” I licked my lip, with a smirk, hoping she caught on.

She giggled, and blusher. She got it. 

“Okay, that might be reeeal fun!” Wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, she brought her lips to mine, stopping just before contact. “I loooove adult fun, a whole lot.” 

“You are my kind of girl, baby girl, I think we're going to get along real fucking good.” 

And then her lips met mine and fucking good lord if she didn't taste like honey. 

Yeah, she was going to Bee my girl.


	4. Busy Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Bee have some fun.

Her lips met mine in a forceful kiss, her fingers working their way into my hair. She easily let my tongue into her warm mouth, I could taste olives, pickles and a sweetness that was just hers, like fucking honey from my Bee.

She began moaning, more like humming, into my mouth, her tongue dancing all around. She was rubbing her sweet little ass onto my fucking dick. 

I pulled back a bit, not really wanting to stop that super hot kiss, but I needed to know she wasn't just going to up and walk away again. You can't just grind your hot little ass all over my cock and just fucking leave me high and dry with fucking blue balls. 

“Baby girl, where you headed with this?” I was rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

“Heading with this? Not sure I understand sir.” She whispered the last bit, right in my ear.

Giggling, she went back to her little bump and grind, slinking one of her hands down between our bodies, placing it right on my fucking bulge. 

I gasped. “Fuck doll, you are such a naughty girl! But I think I'm liking the way this is headed. Keep at it baby!”

Leaning into me, she quietly purred. “Okay, daddy!” She clenched her little fist right onto my dick, squeezing harder and harder. “Can I unzip your pants?” She giggle whispered. 

“Good fuckity fuck doll, no need to ask permission for access to Negan jr! He's always open for visitors!”

She laughed, throwing her head back, slapping my chest. “Negan!!!! You're so funny!!! So, you named your dick, Negan jr? You're just as fucking nuts as I am!” 

I wasn't sure how to take that. I guess the girl’s right. But I didn't have time to think on it as she suddenly slid out of my lap, becoming face to face with my crotch.

She began playing with my zipper. “Knock, knock Negan jr! It's Bee, I come with a tiny guest, uh, Little Bee! She loves dicks, just like Big Bee!” Giggling, she pulled my zipper down, unbuttoning, then carefully reaching into my boxers. As she clasped my fucking hard as steel cock and pulled it out, she let out a huge gasp.

“Good god, Negan! He's no “jr” he's huge!” 

I couldn't help but laugh. “Yes, sweet thing, he is huge! Thank you for fucking noticing.” I'd never get over a woman's face when she catches her first fucking glimpse of my magnificent cock. But most of them never utter a word. But Bee, fuck I love her bluntness. 

“But I love him!” She leant over, kissing the head, her tongue darting out to take a tentative taste. “Mmmhmmm, tastes good!” She continued to lick, down my shaft, down one side, up the other, her big y/e/c eyes never leaving mine. “I'm licking him like a big candy cane!” Her giggles sending fucking vibrations through my almost pained dick. She placed her hands on my thighs, moving her face up closer to my own. “I love candy Negan, do you have any?” 

Jesus, what the fuck?! 

“Uh, no? But baby girl, we’re, uh, kinda busy here. I'll get you some candy later, okay?” Fuck!

“Okay!” And just like that she's crawling back down and deepthroating me. 

“Good fucking god almighty doll!!!”

She had grabbed ahold of my sack, pulling it out of my boxers, kneading it like it was fucking dough. But fuck if it didn't feel like heaven. She was bobbing her sweet little head up and down my cock, I could fucking feel the tip touching the back of her throat, and Jesus, she didn't mind at all.

“Fuck baby girl, this has… got to be…the best head I’ve ever had. Shit sweetheart, I'm gonna come!”

I started to pull out of her mouth, but she clamped her lips tightly around me, her head shaking no and her eyes blinking at me. She stepped up her ministrations, faster, deeper, one hand on my sack, squeezing, the other hand, rubbing up and down on my thigh. 

I came, harder than I could ever remember, fucking squirting my hot seed down her throat. I grabbed onto the chair, feeling like I was falling. My eyes shut tight I couldn't open them, the multiple sensations overwhelming me. 

I could feel her release my now soft cock. I sensed her moving, touching me, but I still couldn't open my eyes. 

“Negan?” A tiny little voice directly in my ear.

I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the arm of the chair, one hand snaking around my neck, her fingers finding my hair. The other coming up to stroke my cheek. I couldn't speak, but I gave her a small smile.

“Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?” She looked scared, upset, her big eyes wide. She jumped up beginning to pace. 

“I did, I did hurt you!!! I'm awful!” She sat down across from me and began slapping, then clawing at her arm. 

As hard as it was, I stood up, quickly making my way over to sit by her. Grabbing her arms to stop her self-assault, I held them together with one hand, the other grabbing her chin to force her to look at me.

“Stop it Bee. You most certainly did not fucking hurt me, no, no, NO! Doll, that was pure heaven! Please don't hurt yourself!”

She was crying, tiny streams running down her cheeks. I wiped one side, then the other. She started pulling her arms, trying to release them from my grip. I was trying to fucking figure out what to do to calm her when it hit me, her bee. But where the fuck was it? 

As I glanced down at her squirming, and fucking scarred, arms, I couldn't help taking a peek down her bra, which in this case was a-ok because there was the bee. 

I risked her fucking hauling off and clobbering me by reaching in and grabbing it.

“Look sweetheart! It's your little bee!” I handed it to her, she grabbed it quickly, bringing it up to her face, rubbing it on her cheek. Taking another risky chance, I brought my arms around her, gently pulling her into my lap. She instantly snuggled into me, more like my little girl than my wife. 

I closed my eyes, tipping my head to place a soft kiss in her hair. I pulled her closer into me.

“You scared me doll, I fucking hate it when you hurt yourself.” I sighed into her hair.

“I always screw things up. I'm not a good person Negan. I'm poison.” She was squeezing on tight to her little bee. 

“First off, baby girl, I'm the king of fuck ups, so I've got you beat. And you are most certainly a good person, a very good person. A very good wife too, because doll, you fucking sent me to heaven and back with that fucking glorious mouth of yours! You have talent!”

She giggled, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. “Honest Negan? You aren't pulling my leg are ya?” 

I moved my hand down, grabbing her bare leg, pulling it lightly. “I am now Bee!” I laughed.

She slapped my hand, giggling. “You make me laugh Ne, not many people can do that.”

“I'm glad sweetheart,” I hugged her. “cause you deserve to laugh. And smile.” Bringing her into me as close as possible, I was wondering again what I was getting into with this girl. One minute she's all sexy as fuck, giving me the best mouth fuck I've ever had. Then she's like a tiny girl, needing her father. Shit.

“Negan?” I glanced down to see those gorgeous big eyes staring up at me through impossibly long lashes. 

“Yeah, doll?” 

Shifting in my lap to straddle me, she placed her bee back into her bra, bringing her hands up to cup my face. 

“Thank you for caring about me, for not yelling at me for being crazy, for stopping my self harming.” She leant up to delicately place a kiss on my lips, a moan escaping her.

“Now what kind of fucker would yell at you for being you, Bee?” I took a hold of her hands, kissing her knuckles. 

“A lot of people did, do.” She began running her fingers through my hair. “Are we still going have some more adult fun?” She laughed, her little nose scrunching up. “Cause I really enjoyed Negan jr, LOTS!” She rubbed her ass against me causing me to grow instantly fucking solid.

“Well, I tell you what.” I stood up, bringing her right up with me, causing her to squeal. I carried her over to the bed, prying her hands from around my neck, making her fall back onto the bed. “I believe that neither I or Negan Jr. have met Little Bee yet. Is she up for company doll?” I crawled on the bed, and over on top of her.

She smiled, a big toothy one. “Yes! Little Bee is always open for company,” Then a sudden cloud seemed to descend upon her. “sometimes even when Big Bee isn't.” She let out a big sigh. And I was left wondering if I should question her remark. 

“Sweetheart, I'm only visiting Little Bee if Big Bee is okay with it, alright?”

She looked at me with confusion. “Okay, but I'm your wife, you can do anything you want with me, right?”

Good fucking lord, what has this girl been through?! What has she seen? Shit. I sat back, signaling for her to crawl into my lap.

“You may be my wife, Bee, but that does not give me the right to take advantage of you, to fucking abuse you. If I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable, something you don't like, you have every fucking right to tell me to stop, got it?” 

She crawled delicately into my lap, slowly placing her head on my shoulder and nuzzling into my neck. “Are you like a dream or something? Cause I have never known a man like you. A man always takes what he wants. It's just the natural order of things.”

“Well, that is not how things fucking fly here at the Sanctuary, baby girl. We are equals when it comes to our bodies. No one, and I mean fucking no one can exert control over your body, got it?!” I was rubbing up and down her back wondering how a fucking hot fuckfest had turned into such a fucking deep conversation. 

“Got it, Negan. Can we play now?” She looked up at me, batting those damn long lashes at me, a sexy smirk on her lips.

Just like that, flip a switch and she's moved on. 

“Fuck yeah, Bee. So why don't you crawl on up the bed, let me take care of you this time, huh?”

Doing as I said, I couldn't help but slap that sweet little ass with those fucking kitty panties. “You like pussies baby?”

She yelped, turning around to face me, rubbing her ass with one hand. “Negan!” She giggled at me. “Why did you ask me if I like pussies?”

I leant down, snapping the waistband of her panties. She watched my every move. 

“Oh, Hello Kitty? Yes, I love her!!!” She sat down with her back against the headboard, stretching her legs out, touching me with her toes. 

Damn, I love that girl’s innocence. 

“So, where were we?” I slid up between her legs, on my stomach, Bee scootching down to meet me, propping herself on her elbows. My face soon becoming level with her panty-clad pussy. “Lookie lookie! Hello in there Little Bee!”

She started laughing, her body vibrating. “Negan, you are such a silly willy!” 

I brought my fingers up to the waistband of her panties. “May I?” 

“Yes.” 

I looked up at her. She was smiling, biting at her lower lip. She seemed so fucking innocent, yet I knew she wasn't. Part of me was hesitant to go further. But a much bigger part of me wanted her, fucking needed her. 

I pulled her underwear down, she brought her legs up and once they reached her feet, she flicked them across the room, giggling. 

I grabbed her legs, gently pushing them down and apart, making my way quickly up. As I dove into her fucking bare pussy, I took in her scent. Yeah, every woman has her own glorious scent, but Bee’s, hers was different. It was as sweet as she was, and I knew she would taste as delicious. 

I let my tongue take the lead and started out taking small licks. I felt her muscles tense up from the pleasure she was feeling.

“Fuck, baby, Little Bee tastes like fucking heaven!” 

She snickered. “And she thanks you! Heehee!” 

I moved towards her cunt, I could feel her legs vibrating, so I grabbed a hold of them to prevent my fucking head from being crushed. 

I slowly entered her, the taste intoxicating. I thrusted in, pulling out, repeating these actions a couple more times. I chanced a glance at her, feeling very pleased when I see a look of pure fucking bliss upon her face. 

I let go of one leg, bringing my fingers to her opening. Starting with just one, I enter her, rubbing her walls gently. I could hear small moans coming from her, but fuck I wanted to hear more, louder ones. Two fingers now, my tongue coming back out to play with her now fucking hard and twitching clit, matching my dick. 

“Oh god…Ne…oooohhh…”

Speaking with my lips still against her. “Feel good sweetheart?” 

“Fuck yeah, ohhh” her arms were flailing, trying to grasp something.

As a third finger entered, my tongue slowing circling her clit, I watched her face, taking in the fucking cock hardening sounds she was making. 

“Grab your tits for me doll, let me see ‘em”

She fumbled towards her breasts, attempting to pull them out of her bra. She clasped onto the bra between her tits, her little bee popping out, making me laugh against her core. 

“Jesus NEGAN, I'm coming!!!”

I stepped up my speed, my fingers finding that spot, my tongue putting pressure on her clit.

“Come for me Bee.” And she did come, a splash like no other coming forth, my face soon drenched in her delicious juices. I removed my fingers from her, moving back a bit, licking each finger bone dry. Looking up at her, I could see her relaxing, her shaking slowing down, her eyes fluttering, trying to open. A smile never leaving her face as she bites her bottom lip, causing my pained dick to twitch madly. 

I made my way on top of her, soon straddling over her whole body, face to face. “Heya doll, feeling okay?”

“Mmmhmm, very okay.” She opened her eyes, widening them when she looked up at me. “Oh, oopsie! Guess I got ya a little wet!” She started laughing so hard she began coughing. 

“FUCK girl!!! What the??!!” She had reached down between us, taking a fucking hold of my dick. 

“I think it's time Negan Jr. meets Little Bee, whatta ya think, Ne?” She winked at me, guiding my cock into her entrance. 

“I think it's a fabu-fucking-lous idea doll!” I stated as I slammed into her the rest of the way. With my hands on either side of her head, I carefully leant down to capture her fucking plump lips in a kiss. 

The kiss was a polar opposite of our lovemaking, it was sweet, soft, Bee letting my tongue take charge, taking a tour of the inside of her mouth, tasting all of her. 

I was nearing my end so my movements became sloppy, still pumping into her with great fucking force. She felt so fucking perfect wrapped around me, so warm, soft like velvet. Her pussy clamping, unclamping, drawing me further and further into her, until I hit the end. 

I could feel her trembling, could feel her cunt spasms, knowing she was coming. Breaking away from her lips, I leant down to suck in a nipple, causing her to gasp and arch into me. She brought one hand up into my hair, pulling gently, the other hand leaving scratch marks down my back. 

One final jerk and we both came, a dirty loud symphony of moans, groans and sounds of sweaty skin slapping against each other. As I began to relax, to come down from the best high I'd ever had, I realized the mistake I had made.

I rolled over, trying to act like nothing was fucking wrong, not wanting Bee to worry. I pulled her into me, her sweaty head nuzzling up under my chin. 

“Negan?”

“Yeah doll?”

“I think they're friends now.” She gave a tiny giggle.

“I think so too Bee. Sleep baby girl.”

“Okay!” A big yawn escaping her. “But I still want my candy.” 

And just like that she was out. And I couldn't think of anything else but what a stupid fuck up I was. And hoping upon hope that everything, everyone, would be okay.


End file.
